Five Nights at Luigi's
Five Nights at Luigi's is 2016 survival horror game, released for Linux, Mac and Windows. Unlike what the title would make you believe, Luigi is not the titular animatronic; he's your playable character in a malicious house full of ghosts. Will you survive Five Nights at Luigi's ? Gameplay The house you're in is mainly the Gloomy Manor, from Luigi's Mansion 2 (Dark Moon in America). Luigi starts off in the Master Hall, from which he needs to check the Foyer, Rafters, Bedroom and Parlour (Parlor in America) for ghosts that are out to kill you. For more information on ghosts or rooms, go here. The game functions similarly to FNaF 4. A list of rooms include: Accessible Rooms Rooms that you can wander in. *Master Hall: The main room that you can walk in, like FNaF 4's Bedroom. Most ghosts jumpscare you from here. From here, you can peer in the Parlour, Bedroom, Foyer and Rafters. From the Rafters, you can slightly peer into the Library. *Foyer: The Foyer is a two-story room. From there, you can look in the Lobby, Library, Cloakroom, Guard Hall and Common Hall to look for ghosts. You cannot go down the stairs; just above the staircase is as far as you can go, but you can move the mouse to move the camera. Other Rooms that can be looked in. *Parlour: Self-explanatory. It's a blue room with a grandfather clock (which normally displays "23:25", but can also be set to display the current time set on the computer), some seats and tables and a phonograph. *Bedroom: Self-explanatory. Has a bed, some tables and, oddly enough, planks at the right. *Rafters: The attic of the Gloomy Manor. The Library can be seen from here due to a huge crack in the floor. *Lobby: The room to the left of the Foyer (upon entering it from the Master Hall). If the door's open, the Library can be seen. *Library: Self-explanatory. It can only be seen by peering through the Lobby or Rafters. *Cloakroom: Can be peered in via the Foyer. A closet. *Guard Hall: A hallway with suits of armor. Can be peered in via the Foyer. *Common Hall: The hallway under the Master Hall. Can be peered in via the Foyer. Plot The ghosts of Evershade Valley used to be friendly... until King Boo came. He turned the ghosts into terrifying killers, and they soon killed Mario. Luigi managed to escape in the Gloomy Manor, where he must now survive against the graceless ghosts. After the first five nights are completed, Luigi finally escapes the Gloomy Manor and flees to Professor E. Gadd's Bunker, right in time, since the ghosts blew up the house. Unable to get out of the Bunker, life will never be the same. Ghosts Greenie A green ghost that starts in the unseen Lab, or in the Cloakroom. If it starts in the Lab, it'll go to the Parlour, then the Master Hall. If he starts in the Cloakroom, he'll enter the Master Hall using the Foyer. Use the doors to lock him out. Slammer A red ghost that starts in the unseen Lab, then goes to the Foyer, then to the Master Hall. Use the doors to lock him out. Hider A blue ghost that starts in the unseen Studio, then goes into the unseen Study. From there, he proceeds into the Bedroom, mostly unseen because of hiding into furniture, hence the name, but he can be located if a furniture is shaking. The door is the answer to locking him out. Sneaker A pink ghost that's mostly invisible, and his path is unknown. Listen to footsteps to determine where he is. Doors cannot lock him out; use the Flashlight to scare him away. He starts on Night 2, unlike the ghosts listed above. Gold Greenie The Fredbear of the game. He starts in the unseen Kitchen, than goes to the Rafters, Parlour or Foyer. Lock him out quickly ! You've got only a second to do so after you noticed him. He starts on Night 4, where he's the single ghost active. On Night 5, he replaces all main ghosts from 2 AM onwards. King Boo The Nightmare/Nightmarionne of the game. He appears everywhere, literally everywhere. He starts moving on Night 5, replacing all ghosts, and later also Gold Greenie from 4 AM onwards. His kill screen (unlike the others who have a jumpscare) includes his eyes and tongue lighting up on a black screen, with Nightmare's static playing. Poltergeist A new ghost appearing exclusively on Night 7, which introduces even more ghosts. He starts in the Library, then goes to the Lobby > Foyer > Master Hall. The doors don't lock him out. Constantly shine the Flashlight on him to reset him to the Library. Shrewd Posessor The - SPOILER ALERT, don't read if you haven't completed LM2 yet - fourth and penultimate Possessor ghost in Luigi's Mansion 2 haunts the house too - SPOILERS end here. He starts in the Guard Hall, then goes to the Common Hall, the unseen Studio, the Bedroom, then to the Master Hall. Resetting him goes in two steps: #Shine your light on him #Quickly lock the door Category:Games